The new Gazania cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Henry Lommerse, in a research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Gazania varieties. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during July of 2007.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety Gazania ‘8152/07’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety Gazania ‘5706/07’. The new variety was identified as a potentially interesting selection in Jul. 15, 2008, at a research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘LOMGAZYLRS’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed during May of 2009, at a research greenhouse in Mariahout, the Netherlands. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.